Just to Let Go
by Simplistic Nostalgia
Summary: Kikyo is going to move on, how will Inuyasha take it? one shot. Flames are welcomed.


Just to let Go

Everything is going okay for the traveling priestess. The sun is shining brightly while the sun's rays shine on Kikyo. Kikyo feels the breeze and somehow, it calms her. She stops beside a river and walk toward it. 'Am I the same person as I was in the past? Is my reflection the same? Can I go back to the way I was before?' Kikyo thought. She looks at her reflection and all of a sudden a mere image of Inuyasha shows up. Kikyo takes a step back, then looks at the reflection once again. But she can no longer see the image of her lover. " Inuyasha.." was all she said before leaving to find Naraku.

Meanwhile, the Inuyasha and his friends stop because they needed rest and of course Inuyasha disagreed, " What is it with you people and resting. We have to track down Naraku, the sooner the better." " Inuyasha, we have been walking all day and my feet are about to explode! Lets rest now and besides, the sun is setting," replied Kagome. " Feh," was all Inuyasha said. He jumps onto the highest tree branch and closes his eyes. Kagome sighed in relief and started setting up camp. Kikyo was all Inuyasha thought about until he started thinking about Kagome. Inuyasha watched the sun set getting ready to welcome the night and fall to deep slumber. But what he doesn't know is that a certainpriestessis watching him. ' Goodnight Inuyasha' Kagome thought. They all got ready for their slumber to take over.

Kikyo walks and notices that the sun is setting. " Sun is setting and it is quite beautiful, but I have to reach my destination," said Kikyo. Kikyo kept walking until she felt a familiar aura. She sighed, this is the last thing she needed now. When Kikyo continued walking, her heart started to ache and an image of her and Inuyasha when they realized their feelings for each other appeared. Tears formed in her eyes as her hand reached out to that image. But when she got close enough the image, it shattered into pieces. Kikyo dropped to her knees and held her hands to her face crying silent tears. 'This is pointless, I have to move on without Inuyasha and kill Naraku on my own. Besides he is with my reincarnation and I bet he has forgotten about me' Kikyo thought as she got up and continued walking.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and began sniffing the air filled with scent he knew to well. He jumped off the tree branch and started walking to Kikyo, but he took one look at Kagome before heading off to Kikyo. Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome is wide awake. She couldn't sleep so she headed off to follow Inuyasha knowing that he was go to see Kikyo. ' Not again Inuyasha, why can't you let go of the past?' thought Kagome sadly. That's when she stopped to find Inuaysha speaking with Kikyo.

Kikyo stopped walking, noticing that Inuyasha is behind her. She turned around and said harshly, " Inuyasha what do you want. I have no intention on seeing you or do you want to say those useless words that I can't stand hearing." Even though Kikyo said those words to Inuyasha, she knows deep inside her heart that she didn't mean it. " Kikyo, if you're not here to see me, then why are you here?" asked Inuyasha. Kikyo can clearly see that there is hurt hidden deep inside of Inuyasha's eyes. " What do you think? I'm searching for Naraku. Please don't follow me," replied Kikyo.

Kagome was behind some bushes, listening to their conversation. 'What is Inuyasha thinking right now,' thought Kagome. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha wrap his arms around Kikyo. ' Why doesn't this feel right? I mean, whenever Inuyasha embraces me I feel warm inside, but now I feel nothing from his embrace,' thought Kikyo. Inuyasha's lips met hers and then Kikyo started to realize that she needed to move on because if this continues, it will only lead her to more despair. Kagome couldn't take it so she stepped out of the bushes and said," Stop right now."

Kikyo broke the kiss and pushed Inuyasha away. Inuyasha stood there in shock. " Ka...Kagome what are you doing here?" asked in Inuyasha. " I should be asking you that," said Kagome with deep annoyance. ' This is exactly why I should let go of the past. Inuyasha loves her and not me. Even though Inuyasha says he loves me, I get the feeling that it's all lies. Must I really wait for him in death?' thought Kikyo. Then she looked at Kagome, 'We are the same but very different. She's alive, yet I'm dead. She has friends and I'm all alone.' Kikyo thought sadly.

" Inuyasha can you do me one favor before I go?" asked Kikyo. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kikyo with a confused look. " What we had in the past was wonderful and I enjoyed it. I know you love me, but that love is not as strong as it was 50 years ago. I understand now that I must move on and kill Naraku. You must move on also, besides You have developed feelings for my reincarnation, have you not? All I'm asking is that you forget me and just move on with another person that will give you happiness that I cannot give" said Kikyo. They can both see the tears forming in Kikyo eyes and both look down with guilt.

" Kikyo are sure you want me to do that?" replied Inuyasha as he looked at Kikyo with a hurtful eyes. Kikyo nodded. "Kagome, go back to the camp, I need to talk with Kikyo alone". Kagome was about to protest but then decided against it. She walked towards the camp but took a short glance at both of them, then continued. " Kikyo, you hold a special place in my heart. I'm going to miss you," said Inuyasha as he walked to Kikyo giving her another embrace. This time Kikyo returned the embrace and silently cried in his chest. " I will miss you, too," replied Kikyo. She let go and walked towards Naraku's castle leaving Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. " I will love you till the end of time, I promise," whispered Kikyo as she thought about her beloved on last time.

A/N: I hope that was long enough. I hope you guys like it. See, I can be merciful with Kagome. No bashing . You guys can flame or leave reviews for me.


End file.
